


The First Kiss

by RageAgainstTheNormal



Series: It All Started With A Kiss [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Children Iwaoi, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Part 1 of Many Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageAgainstTheNormal/pseuds/RageAgainstTheNormal
Summary: When Iwaizumi first saw Oikawa, it was through a fence. He saw the boy smile and play, and his heart longed to meet the boy and play with him, to gain the smile himself. When Oikawa breaks his arm, he gets the chance to meet the boy.(A very short fanfiction of how Iwaoi met, and the first 'kiss' they ever share. Part of my collection I'm writing, this being the very first kiss and first part to It All Started With A Kiss!)





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Woahhh, am I back from a hiatus when I should be doing Japanese homework? Perhaps I am... <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short, fluffy, cute children Iwaoi story, and stick around for the other parts!

Oikawa Tooru was a clumsy, reckless boy, even from birth. The child ran and played until he would discover bruises from the unknown on his skin, and smile so wide that his gums ached. Overall, the child was always filled with happiness. From being optimistic about his grades, to injuries and mistakes, Oikawa was seen with a smile. 

On the other side of the fence, a boy of much different nature existed. Iwaizumi Hajime was shyer than Oikawa, spoke either softly or in yelling, no middle ground there, and didn’t have many friends. This boy’s smiles were rare, but could light up the whole world when he did. Iwaizumi was also covered in bruises, bandages, and red marks, but many of his came from pure accidents or purely intentional fighting. For example, trying to fight a tree. 

The tree won. 

The neighborhood boys had never interacted yet, despite living right next to each other, but Iwaizumi knew Oikawa. He knew the boy from watching him with awe in emerald orbs, peering through a hole in the fence. Small, tanned and scraped hands would grip the fence, eyes strained wide to see as much as he could, and Iwaizumi would arch up on his toes. Oikawa seemed beautiful to him. While Iwaizumi’s hair was short and dark, Oikawa’s was wavy, shiny, and a soft caramel that was medium length. To the shorter boy, Oikawa’s hair seemed super soft. The light haired boy laughed and played, using a multitude of toys to his whim, yet seeming to give them all the same amount of attention. Oikawa rolled in the grass and would turn his eyes up to the sky, reaching out his arms as if trying to hug the clouds. Behind the fence, Iwaizumi had smiled. But… He was far too shy to speak to the boy, and would simply linger behind the fence, his parents watching with a knowing smile of their own.

 

* * *

 

But one day, Oikawa wasn’t outside. Then, the day after that. Iwaizumi waited, though. The boy had curled up by the fence, a blanket over his shoulders, and fingers brushing through the grass, smiling softly at any bugs he saw. But, Oikawa didn’t come for days. Iwaizumi had grown sad, finally waddling inside, gripping the blanket tightly in his hands. Bare feet would pat quietly against the tile floor of the kitchen, now stepping up to his mother. “Mama, where’s Tooru? He isn’t outside today… Or yesterday… or yester-yesterday.” Iwaizumi mumbled, a frown on his lips. 

Of course, his mother would simply smile knowingly at her son again. “Tooru-Chan broke his arm and has to stay inside. Would you like to take over the get well cake? I have to make dinner anyways.” The female asked, kneeling down to her son, pressing a loving kiss on his forehead. Without even waiting for an answer, Iwaizumi’s mother stood again, handing Iwaizumi the soft blue colored cake carefully. 

Gripping the pan carefully in awe, Iwaizumi swallowed thickly, butterflies in his stomach. “What if he doesn’t like me..?” The dark haired boy asked quietly, emerald eyes adverted to the icing on the cake, the simple kanji of ‘get better soon,’ scrawled in neat writing across the cake. 

“I’m sure he will, Hajime. Run along before it gets too late, dear.” 

Iwaizumi had. Despite the racing in his heart, the boy gripped the cake, bandages peeking out from his short-sleeved shirt with Godzilla on it, and a single bandage on his scraped left knee, this covered by the boy’s cargo pants. For the first time since he started noticing the brunette boy, Iwaizumi had finally stepped into his yard, right over the area where he saw the boy play.  The short child gripped the tray tightly, heart racing faster than imaginable. Finally, Iwaizumi got enough confidence to press the doorbell, eye adverted to the ground. 

But, it wasn’t the beautiful child who answered the door. Instead, a tall female with hair like Oikawa’s, tied in a bun, would answer the door, smiling at the young child. “Well hello there, young’n. You’re Iwaizumi-Chan, aren’t you? Monoka-San’s son?” The female asked with a smile, and Iwaizumi swore he would faint. 

Shy, the boy could only nod to the question, hesitantly peeking up at the female. “I brought.. This… for Tooru-San…. I heard he broke his arm.” Iwaizumi murmured, words slightly jumbled and rushed. Tanned hands would squeeze the tray tight again from fear.

“That’s so kind of you! Come in, I’m sure Tooru would love the company. He was wondering if the neighbors had any kids, so I’m sure he would want to meet you!” Oikawa’s mother chirped, as pleasant as ever as she gently guided Iwaizumi inside, motioning towards the living room, where muffled sounds of television played, an alien on the screen, and small feet hung off the edge of the couch, half covered with a blanket. 

“Tooru, Hajime-San, the neighbor, brought you something! Come say hello!”

Iwaizumi felt his heart pound again. In all honesty, he never imagined that he would be able to meet the beautiful boy next door. This boy smiled so much and was so… pretty. Iwaizumi felt inferior, even as he politely held out the cake, too shy to even spit out a word yet. But, when Oikawa sat up, caramel eyes filled with wonder, arm in a cast, Iwaizumi felt himself nearly melt. 

“A cake?! For me?! Thank you, Hajime-Chan! Your hair is so spiky, it looks like alien houses!” Oikawa gasped in awe, prancing up to the boy, green shirt rumpled, and black shorts hanging to his knees, showing off his pale, thin legs. 

Iwaizumi would blush, but unsure if that was a compliment or not, would swallow thickly, still nervous. “Is your arm okay..?” The boy asked softly, pointing at the white cast, other hand holding the tray for Oikawa, who took it eagerly with his free arm. 

Oikawa beamed at the boy, nodding. “I fell out of the tree in my yard and broke it! But my mom says it’ll get better soon! She’s a doctor, isn’t that cool?” The boy happily babbled, absentmindedly walking back to the couch, motioning for his new friend to follow. Caramel eyes were as soft as ever, matching the color of messy, rumpled locks of hair on his head. 

This time, Iwaizumi’s heart flipped in a good way. Had he made a friend..? Had he actually spoke to Oikawa Tooru? The boy, for once, would gently smile, biting down on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from being too excited. “That is cool. I hope you get better soon… Maybe we can play sometime.” The male asked carefully, sitting down next to the taller boy, who seemed to already have a fork, frosting on his lips. 

“It would be so fun to play together! We should play together every day!” Oikawa cheered, and Iwaizumi felt like he had won the whole toy store. It was just… Happiness. They both had become instant friends, Oikawa babbling to Iwaizumi, and the darker haired boy letting a full smile slide over his lips. They talked the whole night away, watched movies, and even played with action figures, but carefully, not wanting Oikawa to move his arm. Iwaizumi got to sign the cast, drawing a small Godzilla next to his name, and then an alien because Oikawa told him too. Iwaizumi stayed for dinner, and eventually, Oikawa begged his mom to let Iwaizumi stay. Naturally, it was a yes, and Iwaizumi sped over to his house to grab a bag of things. 

But, one thing stuck out that night. When watching another movie after all this, Oikawa had to take some pain medicine, pouting afterwards.

Carefully, Iwaizumi leaned forward, lips just barely brushing over Oikawa’s cheek, just barely a kiss. “My mama does that to make me feel better… Did it help?” The boy asked, emerald eyes shining with worry. But, when Oikawa smiled widely, he knew everything would be okay again.

This was the start of many more kisses, many more moments together, and a relationship that would hold strong for years.

* * *

 

It all started with a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed this piece!~ <3
> 
> **It probably hasn't been beta-read, so feel free to point out any mistakes, give some advice, or leave some praise! (I'll give you cookies if you do.)
> 
> Any kudos, comments, or bookmarks are appreciated! Thanks again! <3
> 
> Where you can reach me: https://agaywrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
